1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to devices for protecting a vehicle, and more particularly to an apparatus for automatically protecting a vehicle within the garage by automatically deploying a car cover over the vehicle in draping fashion.
2. Description of Related Art
Despite the fact that vehicles are stored in garages, in most cases, the garage itself is not impermeable to airborne dust and other debris and therefore, vehicles which are stored for prolonged periods of time within a garage will accumulate substantial amounts of dust and debris thereatop. Even for short periods of time, a perfectly clean vehicle placed within a garage for just a matter of a few days will accumulate small amounts of dust and debris thus detracting from the appearance and perfection of a newly polished car.
A number of prior art devices teach various apparatus and structures for covering a vehicle with an enclosure. U.S. Pat. No. 4,830,427 to Fiocchi discloses a vehicle cover support system. Burgess teaches an automobile cover device in U.S. Pat. No. 4,834,128. An automobile cover is taught by Martin in U.S. Pat. No. 1,285,766.
Turner teaches an equipment cover lifting device in U.S. Pat. No. 7,467,784. A boat cover is taught by Kramer in U.S. Pat. No. 7,194,976. U.S. Pat. No. 5,769,105 to Margol et al. discloses a stationary boat cover.
A retractable protective covering is taught by Osborne in U.S. Pat. No. 5,269,332. Moore teaches vehicle ports or vehicle covering systems and apparatus in U.S. Pat. No. 4,487,212.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,679,254 to Green discloses a combination automobile shroud and retractor. Amico teaches a protective cover for vehicles in U.S. Pat. No. 1,849,738. A protective cover for automobiles is also taught by Rush in U.S. Pat. No. 1,801,247.
Pellegrino teaches a suspended cover in U.S. Pat. No. 1,749,628. A cover for vehicles is taught by Sharbondy in U.S. Pat. No. 1,279,596. U.S. Pat. No. 4,991,612 to Kiss et al. teaches a storage mechanism for vehicle covering.
A protective cover for a vehicle is disclosed by Sharapov in U.S. Patent Application Publication 2005/0044886.
The present invention provides an apparatus for automatically covering a vehicle with a generally rectangular unfitted flexible car cover which drapingly lowers during deployment over the vehicle. No additional contouring of the car cover is needed or desired as this structure of the car cover has been found to very adequately protect the vehicle during storage periods. A preferred embodiment of the invention includes a power unit which also serves as a garage door opener so that, as the garage door opens, the car cover is lifted vertically from the vehicle when the garage door is closed after the vehicle is stored, the car cover is automatically deployed downwardly over the vehicle for protected storage. A preferred margin or corner weight for the car cover holds the cover margins against the garage floor to keep dirt and dust from being blown beneath the deployed car cover.
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.